


See no evil

by Canderson2003



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Angst, Reincarnation, Romance, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canderson2003/pseuds/Canderson2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucinations were just a matter of time, apparently. Yet Merlin knew that even after so many centuries of dreams and lonely mornings this vision could not be... talking to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See no evil

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merthur fic. It’s based on this amazing manip: http://unelma92.deviantart.com/art/he-s-only-tiny-286057847 (everything on this deviantart account is amazing, please visit). It was supposed to be just two paragraphs long but then omg Merthur happened. Sorry about the Star Trek bits, it just felt right.

 

“Oh, no, not again!” Merlin whispered, dropping his backpack and closing his eyes. He’d seen this in his mind so many times, Arthur standing in front of him, open arms, strong jaw smiling, blond mane shining with the morning sun. This time it was even more disturbing because the vision was talking to him, breathless and happy, then confused and wary, his name over and over again. Well, after so many centuries, it was only logical he began to lose it. Sad, really. He wanted to stop tears and just calm down: It would go away and then he could go on with the pretense of a life he had right now, back to schools or academies every 100 years or so, sometimes a student, sometimes the old cranky professor everyone dreaded, stubbornly looking for the other half of his soul, that lovely face that will not recognize him and that he would need to befriend from scratch, charm once again until they found their fate together again.

The handsome trick of his brain was now annoyingly close, he had to wish it away before people began to wonder if he’d faint. He barely heard the words, it was useless, his own mind stabbing his old soul. Usually his dreams were the ones piercing his heart, making it bleed, waking him up in a mess of sweat and sobbing, cursing the deities that kept him alive just to mock him, moments of joy, of that long lost love he cherished and the lonely mornings that left him hugging himself in deep sorrow.

Magic could not heal him from this, it just kept him alive in a fool’s mission, and even as he had managed to survive… sometimes live and smile, it was  these moments of utter madness he could not cope with. He focused once more and murmured ancient words calling the winds, knowing it would be enough to vanish the beautiful apparition that seemed to know him very well and was actually now doing something very un-ghostly. Strong, warm, familiar hands grabbed his shoulders.  He dared not look. Something was very wrong.

“Are you even listening to me Merlin?” he heard. All around he listened to the wind blowing, girls yelling, boys laughing, chasing papers and running for cover all around campus, the kind sunlight being shadowed slowly by the spell that grew in strength just as its caster became more distressed.

“No!” Merlin heard himself reply. He got this. He even taught this back in the 1990s in Cambridge, he just needed to get a grip. “I cannot listen to _hallucinations_ caused by irritation of the primary visual cortex or a disturbance of neurotransmitters, so please go away and I promise I’ll go to the clinic the next time a huge book falls on my head at the library.”

The specter laughed. The wind blew all around them, distant sounds stating all the people doing homework, jogging, playing and sunbathing outdoors had left, leaving him and his overactive mind in the middle of what seemed like a preview of strong medication and another sleepless night.

“This is exactly how I saw you in my dreams, you know? I’ve dreamed of you for so long, and when I finally saw you I knew I had to talk to you.  I’ve been following you everywhere and I can’t stop… Merlin: Please tell me you know me. Please. I ‘ve dreamed of countless nights in the forest, looking at each other’s faces, each other’s lips, parted from me and _never_ parted, _never_ and _always touching_. I’ve dreamed of a destiny I’m supposed to fulfill and it would start the day I found you. You came to my football game last week for the school newspaper, remember? Please say you remember- “

Merlin opened his eyes in shock. This could not be happening. He had felt the pull of powerful magic since he woke up that day, but he never thought… He went to the game because his friend Allie couldn’t make it and they needed the scoop on the game. He came back to the field that night, a happy buzz of old sorcery coming back to him even as no one was there. He had been going back every night, but the nightmares and the depressive days without his soul mate drained him, he was so tired he thought his powers were compensating and feeling things where nothing could be born.

He couldn’t believe the star of his sweetest dreams and worst nightmares would be the one to find him.

Arthur smiled, his short straw-colored bangs going crazy with the strong breeze swirling around them. His hands moved to Merlin’s neck.

“Yes! Yes you remember… Merlin… I’ve seen your face so many times in my head. I’ve searched for you. I tried to stay away but I can’t do it anymore. I know it’s weird, I don’t want you to call the Police or anything, and if you don’t know what I’m talking about I don’t know what I’ll do. But I’m here. I’m not a hallucination or dream or something that hit your head coming back to haunt you.  Even if you don’t remember me, would you give me a chance? I know I’m familiar to you somehow. Your eyes don’t lie Merlin. _Merlin_. Your name.. . It makes me shiver to finally say it to your face.  All this talk about fate, you don’t have to do anything, but please hear me out. Spend time with me. Let me tell you how I’ve only known happiness when I woke up with your name in my lips.”

The old warlock was speechless, his eyes looking at this beautiful very real young man, his hair shorter than he remembered, a tight cotton shirt and a pair of jeans was not what he thought he’d find his king wearing, but then what did he really expect?  He thought he had it all planned, since mid 18th century actually. What he would say, how would he deal with the shock of reincarnation in such a fresh mind, how he would show him the world and magic and slowly find their way together. That last terrible day he had seen love in his eyes, and he knew that in time that would grow again, just as Merlin’s love for him never withered through the ages.  But now… he was 17 again, following the twister which was and is still his King’s heart, watching him pant and lick his lips, expecting him to react.

The first clear thought Merlin had was to stop this wretched wind, so he closed his eyes briefly again to avoid having to explain why they changed to bright gold as he chanted the forces of the Earth that he was alright, that they could go back to sleep because their empathy and company were not required anymore. He had a job to do. 

He turned his head up and the clouds moved away as swiftly as they came, sunlight warming them up once more.  Merlin kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, engineering a particular perfect morning, the smell of flowers, trees and grass he remembered from Camelot, the Arthur Pendragon of old chasing him after one of their endless banters. Two boys playing around in a chilly spring day, not master and servant, not ruler and subject, just two sides of the same coin making each other happy.

When the sorcerer opened his eyes he met curious blue orbs, the man before him chuckled and stepped closer, all illusion of personal space lost as calloused fingers cradled his ears.  Suddenly the blond gasped as if struck by lightning.

“Oh damn, I’ve been talking nonsense to you all this time and you don’t even know my name! Merlin, I know this may not mean anything to you, but I heard you calling me. In fact my father says my mother heard my name being whispered in her ear the moment I was born, isn’t that crazy? I always thought she was the only one who truly believed me when I said I was destined to meet you. When I was little I told her of this boy who had magic in his fingers and could make fiery dragons out of thin air, you know, kids’ imagination is amazing, but she actually cradled me and warned me to be on the lookout for that magical boy who would someday come and make my life whole. Again… I… I don’t want to scare you or force you to-”

Merlin couldn’t stop himself. “Arthur. Your name is Arthur.”  Merlin’s hands came to hold Arthur’s sides, crumpling his shirt, feeling every bone, every toned muscle of his beloved’s body. He looked at Arthur’s lips as he spoke now, because he didn’t know if he would be able to look straight at him without kissing him into the next century.  “You’ve heard me calling you because I all do is think of you. I’ve waited so long and I sometimes thought you were lost to me forever. I don’t expect you to know why you’re so important for me but I cannot let you think you’re crazy for coming to me. You are my destiny just as I am, and always shall be, yours.”

 

 

 

 

Arthur’s hands trembled as he cupped Merlin’s face, all the pent up energy and emotion coming out in hot puffs as he laughed for what seemed like hours.  Arthur moved forward, bumping their foreheads together gently and closing his eyes.

“You’ve waited for me” he moaned.

“I waited.  You are made of magic, just as I am, and what is between us cannot die.” Merlin used that moment to make his power come to the surface, and giggled as Arthur gasped, marveled, hugging him tight.

“I… need you. I don’t know if you want me the same way, but I feel I can’t get enough of you Merlin. I’ve felt so desperate since I saw you last week” Arthur was mouthing right in his ear now, the sexiest sound Merlin had heard in what truly felt like a thousand years. “I feel like I’ve wasted so much time, then I imagined having you finally with me, the way you talk with your hands when you’re trying to make a point to your friends, I saw that on Monday… your silly ginormous ears turning red from the cold… your neck when you feel too hot and take off that stupid red scarf that you wear every morning. Oh, how I’ve wanted to do this.” And then proceeded to bury his face in Emrys’ neck, licking, kissing, surrounding it with his mouth slowly. The wizard moaned and arched into his touch just like he had always dreamed to do it so many years ago. Arthur’s hands moved all around him, fingers caressing up and down his long knitted shirt, rubbing and teasing, driving him crazy.

“A-Arthur….” Merlin sighed.

“I know… I’m sorry… I just need to feel you. I’ve wanted this for so long…” Arthur moved his lips to Merlin’s face, slurring his words into the perfect cheekbones of his Merlin.  His expression was almost painful, as if he was sorry he couldn’t help himself.

Merlin was barely aware of anything except Arthur moaning sensual nonsense too close to his lips, he recalled that even in his long lost youth Arthur’s prowess and stamina were known to all the serving staff in the castle, and he couldn’t let it continue in the middle of their University campus.  He knew how the young man was feeling though, his need was enhanced by the magic between them, and when he finally gets to be at Arthur’s mercy he knew that their passion would require those handy sound muffling spells he learned back in the 1700s.

So right before Arthur kissed him properly Merlin pushed him away, all contact lost, almost physically painful for both.

Arthur groaned, frustration showing unabashedly on his face.

“Why!? I know you feel the same Merlin…” and his arms searched for the other’s embrace again. “I don’t know how but I feel you are not any less affected by this… I feel you are…mine.”

Merlin’s legs felt weak.  He had waited so long to belong to Arthur once more, to hear Arthur refer to him as someone he wanted, desired, needed...owned. He had touched himself countless nights thinking of Arthur claiming him with the same fierce determination he used to defend him from abusive nobles , bandits or monsters. Every night hearing Arthur calling out desperately, his own leather-gloved fingers or these fancy new age toys pumping in and out of him, as he whimpered his lord’s name between curses and pleads to go faster, deeper, harder,  shuddering as an almost unclear litany of  ‘Yes yes yours’ would lead him to mind numbing orgasms that actually gave him blissfully dreamless nights.

Merlin bit his lip as he noticed he felt himself flush. And shame turned into mild irritation as he saw Arthur smirking, as if he’d found the way to win a battle and destroy the enemy with one fatal blow.

Arthur moved closer like a cat, as if the stealth and agility from his knight training kicked in at once. But this was not the place and time for such exquisite seduction, and Merlin was now older and wiser after all. With a finger on  Arthur’s  forehead, he pushed him back again, turning on his heels and leaving the dumbfounded boy pouting like a 5 year old.

“You dollop head. Stop this now. You must have class and I have to meet my editor.” He searched inside his bag and got a card out. Arthur barely reacted in time to catch it. “Here’s my number. Meet me tonight at the café near the station. 7pm. There is much to explain.”

He thought he’d finally bested the master since he was able to walk 4 steps away when Arthur’s hand grasped his, making him turn his head. The insufferable prat waited till their eyes met and actually kissed his knuckles, bit his middle finger gently and took out his own thumb ring, putting it on the dazed warlock’s digit.

“I’ll be there, Merlin. But this is so you don’t forget I need you for more than one night.” He let go of Merlin’s hand and walked away.

Once Merlin registered  what he saw, felt and owned, and willed his erection down as much as magically possible, it was almost too late to make a proper comeback, so he just yelled “Arthur you clotpole!”.

 

Some 50 feet away a rich laugh made him both shiver with wrath and jump with joy at the prospect of a brand new life with his once and future love.

 

The End.


End file.
